


A Time To Forgive

by sagaluthien



Series: Emotional verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Muteness, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah said yes to come to the Christmas party, even though he hesitated after he still wasn't sure he got over what happened between Orlando and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time To Forgive

He didn't know when he was deluded to stand under the **holly**. All he knew was that he stood there with Orlando. Elijah hadn't talked to him for years. He was not sure he did want to do that now either. 

When Viggo had called he first had said no, but when he learned that a lot of the others that had for almost ten years meet and become a great team of friends he had been easily persuaded. He had thought that there wouldn't be any problem to avoid Orlando, but that was before they stood against each other now.

Billy and Dom was cheering and shouting that they wanted to see them kissing. He tried to give them the evil eye.

"Shut up! That is if it been a mistletoe and we a love couple." Elijah returned to them.

He looked at Orlando that just stood there. Elijah saw that he probably gained a few kilos since he last they seen each other. He had definitely needed that. Matter what had happened Elijah could not deny that Orlando still looked good. 

"Man shall you just stand there? Haven't you anything to say?" Elijah addressed him.

Orlando fasten his eyes on the shorter guy, but adverted them quickly. He looked around, like he was searching for someone. When he seemed not to find the one he shook his head and started to sign with his hands.

"Orlando, stop I don't understand you." Not thinking he put his hands on Orlando's, which stopped. "Do you have a notebook?" 

Now Orlando nodded and freed his hands to get it from his back pocket. He got a pen and started scribble. It took several minutes, but when finished he handed the note block to Elijah.

'You know my feelings for you. They still haven't change, but I forced you once and I don't want to do the same mistake again and let it goes years again until we even meet. I'm sorry for what I did and I do regret it enormously. Can we please bury the hatches? I wish we could be friends. I'm up for it, are you?'

Elijah looked up from the block and saw Orlando nervously waited his reply. Even if he lost his voice those years ago he still had his habits, now wetting his lips with his thong. What Orlando had done still sat deep inside him. He hadn't acknowledged he liked guy's and he still was uncertain if he did that. Would it have been someone it might be able to have been Orlando.

The first months after it happen and he learned that Orlando had went to Viggo, he had get calls from the older man to come and support their sick friend. He had refused. Could he now?

Elijah saw that Orlando got anxious when he didn't say anything. Orlando had started roll on his feet. If he didn't say anything there would never be a chance.

"We… can try… though no kisses."

Orlando gave one of his famous smiles, nodded and throws his arms around Elijah. Elijah stiffen, he wasn't ready to be that close. From no where **confetti** was raining over them. They tried both to spot the source and laugh when they saw Dominic throw another hand of it.

The Christmas day continued in a high spirit and Elijah did feel little better, he had missed his friend. The day ended in the living room with a fire burning in the fireplace, the Christmas tree lighten up and several candles. People had sat down where they found an empty place and Ian McKellan had been placed in the fireside chair and started read Dickens story A Christmas Carol - about **Scrooge**.

 

***The End***


End file.
